Interior trim panel design for motor vehicles requires consideration of numerous competing priorities. An area of particular concern is the center stack, which is a portion of the instrument panel of the vehicle that is located between the driver and passenger of the vehicle, and which typically houses audio controls, climate controls and other vehicle controls. Due to the prominence of the center stack, aesthetic considerations are especially important. Due to its complexity, however, accommodating a designer's aesthetic desires is often difficult.
Due to assembly considerations, the center stack area of an instrument panel is typically assembled from multiple panels that must be installed with respect to the instrument panel in a specific order. As a result of the use of multiple panels, aesthetic elements such as contrasting or metallic accents often span multiple panels. This sometimes causes misalignment between the portions of the accents as a result of design and installation tolerances. This misalignment can be especially noticeable in these accent areas, since they are highly visible.
In light of the foregoing, need remains for improvement in panel assemblies for motor vehicles.